the end or is it?
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: ok this is the one that you all wanted harry .........R/R!


a/n:ok ill try my best on the grammer but I have no spell chek so you'll have to bear with me.For you anxious people this is gonna be a long tireing pic,on my part,I will try to get in atleast one or two a week to finish it so enjoy reading.Oh, and the (aka)part of my pen name is what pen name i used to go by for you confused people.That dont know why im doing the love and war ending.  
  
  
  
"I feel so bad about not owling Ginny right away. " Ron said as he sighed looking at his breakfast. "Yes,I know dear but we dont want her hopes to raise he may never gain his memory back"Hermione told him as she sat down. Harry walked in just then from the couch where he slept. "Morning you two"Harry said happily as he walked to make him a plate. "Gee someone is happy for a change"Hermione said smileing. "why yes I am Mrs.Weasly"Harry said looking at their surprised faces. "But but how? We never told you did we? "Ron asked looking like he was about to fall over. "NO,you never did"Harry said smileing more than he had in a long time. I remembered it I have not yet remembered it all. I am going to see the school principle. Whats his name?"Harry said looking up trying to think of it. "Dumbledore" Hermione said still transfixed on the figure that was slowly turning into the friend she once knew.  
  
Ginny's pov  
Ginny had spent the night with Mcgonagol. She had cried so much after hearing the story that she was just takin to the place where Mcgonagol stayed and she fell asleep. They had just gotten through with breakfast and Ginny looked at the clock. "Oh, its already 9:00 i better be running along. Thank you for letting me stay Professor Mcgonagol. She said running out and heading home. Ginny smiled to herself thinking about what dumbledore had said. "For all we know he may still be alive" Dumbledore had said. She smiled and actually giggled to herself.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
Harry walked up into the school yard unnoticed and was walking around thinking, trying to remember when he heard a familiar voice. "Harry!well as I live and breathe! "Hagrid yelled as he dropped the wood he was carrying and ran over. Hagrid grabbed Harry's hand and almost shook it off. "We had thought you for dead boy what happened?"  
"Umm well im not really sure myself but i need to see umm dumbledore"Harry said trying his best to remember this man that was appearently his good friend. Harry was lead to the stone figures and before long was sitting in the office of Dumbledore. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry I was almost certain you were still alive"the person said.Harry spun around in his chair to meet a soft eyed,silvery bearded,smileing old man. "I know you lost your memory Harry I am going to help you gain it back. "Dumbledore walked over to a book and prepared to get the things for a potion.  
  
Ginny's pov  
"It's been so lonely. Now all this comeing out of no where after almost 3 years"Ginny couldn't believe herself she went home and ended up going shopping. Ginny got home and decided to take a bubble bath. She ran the water and put in the bubbles and aroma therapy crystals. She laid back in the tub and closed her eyes. The bubbles covering the part of her body above the water. She dipped under and got her hair wet. The long red strands fell below her shoulders. Unknown to her someone had come while she was gone.  
  
Harry's pov  
"So thats Ginny ,my wife. She is gorgeous. ''Harry thought looking on at thebeautiful angel sitting in the tub. A flash erupted in his mind again. He closed his eyes and remembered proposing to her under that tree. "Oh,this feeling of love it creeps into my mind slowly. I love her.Has she moved on? Did she find someone else? He decided he had better go he still had the mission to do before he could go back to her.  
  
Ginny's pov  
  
Ginny sighed slightly and thought of the past few days some more. "Could he really be back soon? I hope I can soon feel him holding me in his arms and kissing me gently. The love we shared was just so deep. I can't wait to see my love again.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
